bzpowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Lohkar (NBZP)
Lohkar is an infamous pirate and captain of the ''Infernavika''. Biography Pre-RPG Lohkar has been attacking ships off the coast of Mata Nui for a while now. It's currently unknown how he arrived at the island and what his life was like previously. He was known to raid any ship, regardless of alignment, and thus made many enemies in every Koro, including Xa. However, his inner morality did show through in one way: he never deliberately killed a Matoran from Ta, Ga, Le, Po, Ko or Onu-Koro. He was not so merciful with those from Xa. At one point, Lohkar robbed an archaeologist of a totem, which (unknown to Lohkar, or anyone else) warned of the coming of the Bohrok swarms. Hunt for Scurra But things have changed recently, as Lohkar visited Ga-Koro (initially in disguise) to gain an audience with Turaga Nokama and earn forgiveness. His reason for this was simple: freedom. Freedom is the most important thing in the world to Lohkar; it was because of his need for freedom that he sailed as a pirate, not because of greed. In recent times, though, he had realised that Makuta and Xa-Koro's grip on the island was growing stronger, and that if the Free Koros fell, he would most probably lose his own freedom. Thus, he made an agreement with the Turaga: not to attack ships aligned with any of the Free Koros, and to help them with a certain mission. In return, Nokama granted him amnesty for his past actions. As these negotiations finished, Lohkar met a Toa of Sonics named Agarin, whose mask was shortly broken when he was accidentally blasted into a wall. Lohkar got him a new mask, a Hau, from his ship, and was then recruited along with Agarin into Kalama's expedition to find the serial killer Scurra. Lohkar's role in the group was that of a fighter, and also provider of transport: his ship, the Infernavika. Kalama provided a temporary Ga-Matoran crew (which later became the unit known as Kalama's Raiders). The group soon set sail for Po-Wahi, where they hoped to pick up Scurra's trail. On the way, Lohkar did at one point get rather angry with the crew for stealing his rum. After a while, the ship began to sail into a storm. Despite Kalama and his team's assurances that it was no more than a moderate rainstorm, Lohkar had a nagging instinct that something was wrong. Juno, the helmswoman, steered a course towards the eye, just to be on the safe side. When everyone on board began to experience odd electrical phenomena, Lohkar realised that they were in fact inside an incredibly rare Magna Storm . At that moment, a huge beam of lightning suddenly appeared metres away from the ship. As the crew gaped at it, the electrostatic repulsion caused a pulley to come loose, and strike Juno in the back of her head, causing her to be flung to the deck, unconscious, and loose control of the ship, which immediately began to turn towards the lightning. Had Lohkar not quickly regained control of the wheel, the Infernavika and everyone on board would likely have been fried to a crisp. Lohkar was able to steer them out of the Magna Storm, and after a long night's sailing, at daybreak, they reached Leva Bay. Having made port on the coast of Po-Wahi, they left the ship in the care of a friend of Kali's, and began their trek towards Po-Koro. On reaching the village, they split up to look for signs of Scurra's whereabouts. Lohkar headed for the nearest inn, the Hammer and Chisel, but was soon kicked out because he had been stealing more money from the bartender than he had been paying. While walking through the crowd, Lohkar chanced upon Maa, another member of the party. However, the Matoran didn't even seem to recognise Lohkar, and his body language was completely different. Lohkar sensed immediately that something was wrong, first jumped on and then picked Maa up and yelled at him, asking what he'd done with his friend. The being who was in fact possessing Maa, Alex, quickly picked up on the fact that Lohkar knew his host, so he lied that it was all just a joke. Lohkar, realising that he was making a scene, put Maa down, but still knew something strange had happened to him. To test this, Lohkar called him by another name which he made up on the spot: Ihern. Alex, thinking this was his host's name, adopted it immediately, confirming that a) something was controlling Maa and b) that something was clever. The two then went to Onewa's hut to regroup with Kalama. Before leaving the village, Maa hired Nighting for protection, and made his own way to Onu-Koro. The group then, with Kalama having found another of Scurra's victims, travelled to Onu-Koro, where they entered an inn. A quite significant amount of drinking went on there, with Lohkar drinking the most, his piratical nature and Lesterin biology allowing him to consume far more alcohol than the rest and still maintain some semblance of conscousness. When Agarin and Tanuka entered, having been practising music for a concert, Lohkar made some drunken comments to Tanuka, for which he received an almighty slap in the face. This, somehow, actually returned him to sobriety, which he soon set about rectifying. While Lohkar was at the bar, however, a Toa of Fire entered. He came over to Lohkar, said some pugnacious words, and smashed his glass. Lohkar responded calmly, but with a hint of threat. The Toa (named Nacrene) then started an argument, then a fight. Having been threatened by some Marines, he called in a squad of bounty hunters which he had stationed around the inn, who attacked the party. Together, the Marines, Lohkar, Agarin, Tanuka and Knidia managed to dispatch them, but some Marines sustained severe injuries. Lohkar himself engaged Nacrene, and brought the Toa to his knees. When he tried to taunt them, telling them to kill him and thus hoping to show that, due their adherence to virtue and the Toa Code, they were weak. Lohkar responded that, being a Lesterin, the Toa Code did not apply to him. He still spared the Toa's life, however, but they forced him to flee. Abilities and traits As a Water Lesterin, Lohkar possesses innate elemental Water energy. He is not able to actively use it, but it gives him the passive ability to go without air for long periods. Lohkar is normally more in control of situations than he may appear - while he may seem to be acting chaotically and haphazardly, his actions are often successful. Some attribute this to a cleverly concealed sharp mind, others to more than his share of luck. He is known to love, and be very protective of, his rum. He is also very proud of his ship. Friends and Allies *Ga-Koro and Turaga Nokama, a (possibly temporary) allegiance *Kalama , with whom he shares a somewhat charged relationship *Agarin, a Toa of Sonics, and Tanuka, a Toa of Water, a couple with whom Lohkar is more friendly Enemies *Xa-Koro *His mutinous old crew *Alex, a being who possessed Lohkar's friend Maa *Nacrene, a somewhat bumbling Toa of Fire, of whom Lohkar is rather contemptful *Scurra Quotes "Savvy?" - Repeated phrase "You know what, Kalama? I agree with you." "Really? How?" "You are just a simple Matoran." - Lohkar and Kalama, after Kalama made a speech including the phrase "I may be just a simple Matoran, but..." "Glad I never ran into her...then again, it was her loss." - Lohkar on the subject of Gali "I expect many of you won't trust me. Yes, I'm a pirate. But I've come to realise that what is most important isn't money, or wealth, or power. It's freedom. An' freedom will be pretty hard if people don't stand up to the real villains." - Lohkar speaks to Kalama's Raiders Trivia *Although Lohkar is in many ways based on Jack Sparrow, he also exhibits many traits which are very unlike his inspiration. *Lohkar has earned the nickname "The Lohrak" for his talent for wriggling out of tight situations, his ferocity in battle, and its being an anagram of his name. Category:NBZP